An Unloving Couple *~*Chapter 7*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Hi!How are you people today?I'm not going to summarize,cause you people can read this chapter & see the full story for yourself!R/R!


Konnichiwa minna-san!How are you doing today?I am very happy!  
Today Kakarotto & Nappa duke it out,& Kakarotto kicks Nappa's ass.  
& Vegeta*Sniff* kills Nappa (Not that I like Nappa;I hate killing!)  
Usagi:You go Umi!Join the club!  
***Two peoples are carryng a screaming girl with blue hair into a big building that reads:Mental Institution.***  
  
Umi:I don't own DragonBallZ!I don't own SailorMoon!LET ME GOOOO!!!  
  
Gohan:(One of the people carryng a certain somebody)Calm down!We'll get you something to make you go to sleep or something!  
  
Trunks:(Another bishounen carrying a certain somebody)Yes,what he said.  
  
Umi:I'll stop..on one condition!!  
  
Gohan & Trunks:¬.¬ What?  
  
Umi:One of you have to go out with me!  
  
Gohan:Sorry,I have Videl.  
  
Trunks:I have...uh...um..  
  
Umi:*jumps into Trunks' arms* Me!  
  
Trunks:*Drops her*Nice try.  
  
Umi:*cries*  
  
Gohan:Let's take her to the boss.  
  
& that boss is the dreaded woman...ChiChi!!!  
  
ChiChi:Umi!You need to be studying!I hear you failed your science test!  
  
Umi:*gasp*How the HELL did you know?  
  
ChiChi:Don't use that language around me!Go study!*Throws Umi into an enormous library*Have fun,Umi-kun!  
  
Umi:*looks at the books*Anyways.....I don't own DragonballZ.If I did,I would own Gohan,Trunks & Vegeta!I would be the happiest woman alive!*cackles evilly*But..they're not mine.  
  
SailorMoon isn't mine either.If I owned SailorMoon,I would like to be a SailorSenshi!I would like that alot!*grins like an idiot*Anyways,let the story begin!  
***  
Beads of sweat rolled off Nappa's face as the pain of Kakarotto's kick hit him.He decided to no longer hold the pain & screamed in agony.  
  
Usagi jumped in front of the rock to get a good look at the adult Kakarotto.  
  
'Just like Bardock-san..' she thought.She saw as Kakarotto began attacking Nappa.  
  
Vegeta was frowning.'Nappa,you baka!You can't lose,your the second strongest Saiyajin!'  
  
Nappa must have heard that,because he turned away from Kakarotto & made a threatening glare.  
  
"Better stay away!I'm the second strongest Saiyajin!"  
  
"If you can't fight me back,I'd say you're third strongest."  
  
Nappa gave Kakarotto an evil look,& began throwing ki blasts at him.  
  
Kakarotto easily dodged the blasts,& even if one hit him,if didn't effect him.  
  
'Oh kuso...' thought Nappa bitterly.  
  
"Aren't you going to fight back?If not,I'm attacking!"  
  
Kakarotto let out a series of kicks & punches.Nappa really wasn't faring very well.  
  
Meanwhile,a pudgy little guy looked out from behind a bunch of rocks.'Go Gokou!' he cried.'Show that monster who's boss!'  
  
Gohan & Kuririn were cheering Gokou on also.They soon began to help Gokou defeat Nappa.  
  
Eventually,Nappa started to get weaker,until he couldn't fight back.  
  
"Usagi?Are you here?" called a voice.Usagi recognized it immediatly.  
  
"Rei-hime!You're back!"  
  
"Usagi.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nappa is going to die,Usagi," said Rei.  
  
"Kakarotto is going to kill him!?" screamed Usagi.  
  
"No..Vegeta is.." answered Rei sadly.  
  
"Oh no.." thought Usagi."I'm going to prevent Nappa-san's death!"  
  
Usagi ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want,Usagi?"  
  
"Vegeta-koi,are you going to kill Nappa??"  
  
"If he doesn't beat Kakarotto,I will."  
  
"No,Vegeta!Don't be like that!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do woman!You know your role!Shut your mouth!"(Author's Note:I know,the Rock made that famous little quote.But I thought it sounded kinda funny,so I put it in.)  
  
Usagi's power went up tremendously.She punched Vegeta across the face.  
  
"Go to hell!"Usagi stomped away in anger.  
  
Vegeta touched his cheek.He thought Usagi was very weak,but he was eventually wrong.That punch hurt like hell!  
  
'What if..,' he thought.'What if she's stronger than Nappa?Stronger than ME?!'  
  
***  
Usagi looked at Vegeta.He seemed to wince in pain as he touched where she touched him.  
  
'Serves him right,the monster,' she thought coldy.  
  
Meanwhile,Nappa was really losing now.He was half dead.  
  
'Oh no,'thought Usagi.'Sayonara,Nappa-san.'  
  
"Nappa!" cried Vegeta angrily."You idiot!You lost..to a third class soldier!How could you,you weakling!"  
  
Nappa looked at Vegeta in fear."I'm sorry Vegeta-sama...it'll never happen again!"  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly."It won't happen again," he said coldy,as he charged up a ki blast."Because you won't get the chance!"  
  
He charged it up some more.It turned out to be an enormou fireball."Say hi to Raditz for me." Vegeta hurled the fireball at Nappa,finishing his life forever.  
  
Usagi's eyes glazed over."Nappa-san..." she said sadly."Nappa-san!" she began crying.  
  
"Nappa-san..Nappa-san..is dead.."  
  
Usagi's sadness turned to anger.  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
Everybody looked at the source of the voice.'It's the girl!' thought Gohan.'What is she doing?!'  
  
Vegeta stared at her."What is it,Usagi?"  
  
'Usagi?' thought Gohan.'That's a strange name,but it's perfect for her,the bunny.'  
  
"Why did you go & kill Nappa-san?Damn you!"  
  
"He was weak Usagi.Weaklings don't mix with Saiyajins."  
  
Usagi began running toward him,& grabbed his arm."Idiot!Monster!Bastard!How could you kill one of your own kind?How could you?!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed Usagi's arm."Don't you ever touch me."  
  
He swung her around.She went flying & hit a bunch a rocks!"That should shut her up for a while."  
  
"Hmmm..let's see Kakarotto...since you beat Nappa...let's see it you can beat..me!"  
  
Usagi looked up weakly."Vegeta-baka is going to fight Kakarotto-san?This isn't going to end up pretty.."  
  
***  
Fin!For now.  
  
Umi:*Bursts out of the library* Free at last!*Sees Vegeta at the door!Vegeta-chan!*slaps his back*Wassup?!  
*blushes*Were you waiting all this time for me to come out?I knew we were meant for each other!  
  
Vegeta:*Stares at her*I'm only here cause ChiChi said she would cook her food for me for a month since stupid Bulma is in her stupid lab.Besides,Bulma's food is poison in disguise.  
I'm guarding the door;To make sure you don't escape.  
  
Umi:You don't mean that!  
  
Vegeta:*smiles* Oh yes I do.  



End file.
